


6л0к пи6ет смс (5лохо)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Что ты делаешь? − ДВУ4с 5сть смс, Джон. 2ля 2ела. − ШХ
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	6л0к пи6ет смс (5лохо)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sh3rl0ck txtng (badly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662462) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



_2ЖН! В0 ск. 5дрстки y4ат смс? 4т0 ща в х02у?_

Что ты делаешь? − ДВ

_У4с 5сть смс, Джон. 2ля 2ела. − ШХ_

Ты же умеешь писать смс, болван. Ты пишешь их мне пятьдесят раз в день. − ДВ

_У4у акронимы. Убца 0бщался скртным к0д0м чз тлф с 1/жертв. Не м0гу 5рчтть ½ 4рт0вых смс. − ШХ_

Я предполагаю, что «убца» − «убийца?» Знаешь, ты можешь писать как обычно − я трачу в три раза больше времени на чтение, когда ты придумываешь свои собственные сокращения. − ДВ

_5дрстки 5шт тк всё время. Занимает ∞ рас6ифровать. Не думаю, чт это бстр. − ШХ_

Из-за всего этого ты становишься похож на идиота. И это хорошо, на самом деле, приятно побыть умнее тебя хоть разок:-P − ДВ

_Рд Бг, не исп0лзуй смайлки. Эт0 2ля 5дрсткв. − ШХ_

Ты же знаешь, что замена букв числами не делает смс короче, правда? − ДВ

_Oтвли. − ШХ_

Ты мне написал. − ДВ

_Ты 0тветил. − ШХ_

Почему бы тебе не найти подростка и не попросить расшифровать для тебя смс? Наверняка в твоей сети беспризорников такой найдётся. − ДВ 

_... − ШХ_

_Джон, ты − гений. − ШХ_

Я сохраняю это смс. И пересылаю Лестрейду. – ДВ

***

Примечание:

6=ше   
5=п   
4=че


End file.
